Various Pokemon Stories
by Kamon772
Summary: A place where number of different Pokemon stories will be posted.
1. Technology Note Chapter 1

"Welcome. Welcome to my realm young ones. Please forgive the belated salutations. I am the Note God! Young ones! Do you want to hear the legend of me? Do you want to hear a tale of my legend? My legend dates back to the time immemorial you see. My legend is quite old. The time immemorial was a long time ago" The Note God says. "What's that you asked? What is a Note God? I am the God of all Notes, as you probably heard of my creations before. One of them being the Death Note."

"Huh...you think the Shinigami King is the creation of the Death Note. FOOL! you know nothing, young one. The Shinigami King is not their creation but merely controls all "distribution" of each and every Death Note gave to all Shinigami upon their "creation". That is the reason he can not replace any lost Death Notes because I refuse to give him any more. However, there are far more notes than merely the Death Note. The amount of notes of that I have created is immeasurable. Each one having the same power over their title just like how the Death Note has the power of Death" Note God states.

They then go on to explain about another note they had created when it was deemed the time for it to exist. Ones like the Death Note have existed since Time Immemorial, however, others were created when the time was deemed right for them to exist.

The Technology Note

This is one such note that the Note God existed once technology came into existence. It has been used for various things over the years and has resulted in various things happening since its creation. Twirling The Technology Note around the Note God does not even notice that they had dropped and it held from their realm into one of the many realities that existed under their own. The reality that the Technology Note fell into was that of Pokemon.

The note landed near the Lumiose City's Gym, where Clemont was busy trying to come with a new version of Clembot. For the original helped Clemont to reclaim his Gym from Team Flare, but sacrificed itself in the process to destroy the machine controlling Z2, leaving Clemont severely devastated. However, he managed to get over it and decided that he wanted to have a match himself with Ash.

Clemont was sweating as he was coming out from the gym. He had just attempted to program Ash's battling style.

'Having called it a day, he was walking home defeated. I want to give Ash the best battle I can. How can I do that without a proper understanding of his battling style?' Clemont thought.

As Clemont walked out he saw a notebook on the floor with a circuit diagram on the cover. He picked it up, but there was nothing on the cover to indicate an owner.

'Strange. Maybe a closer examination can locate an owner' he thought.

Clemont took the notebook home and into his room. All the pages inside were blank, but the front cover had some rules printed on it.

Clemont read the rules and laughed. "This is completely impossible and irrational. No notebook could function like this." Clemont leaned back in his chair. "Still, this might be a good design exercise. Providing hypothetical specifications for a human-android conversion could give my mind the paradigm shift I need to conceptualize a battle strategy against Ash."

Grabbing a pencil, Clemont started writing his specifications into the note. Thinking about who to write in this so-called Technology Note, he decided that he would just write Serena's name down within and then went about writing his specifications for what type of robot that she would become. Serena would become a robot that could cook, bake, and mix any food or drink.

Going along with this line of thinking, Clement writing in various things that would allow the Serena robot to actually be able to live up to what she was made to do. He adds that she has databank that gives her access to every recipe for every food or drink that has ever been created. Those that she does not have she can add upon seeing how they are done after looking just once or can recreate once she knows all the ingredients that make up the dish or drink.

She is able to eat and drink herself although she does not require either to function at all. The reason that she is able to do this is because what kind of chef does not try out their own food as if they do not know how it tastes. Then how would they know that it safe for others to eat or accurately tell how to recreate something if they are unable to consume food or drink themselves.

Of course, Serena while a chef robot would still need to constantly practice thus an interest in cooking beyond her programming is present as Serena actually like cooking and is a robot that looks for any cooking method and recipes she does not already know. Also, she is able to take what she knows and create her own dishes from that. Not only being a robot that can replica but create her own dishes and drinks.

As for accessory, Serena would literally become a walking kitchen in many ways. Her hands now have the ability to transform into a way array of various cooking tools and devices. Her arms able to reveal panels that allow her to keep those tools sharp and in peak condition at all times. Her stomach is now an oven that she can place things into and allow them to cook while she is on the move. Never once would the contents inside her stomach oven be disturbed because of how she was created.

She has USB plug thus allow her to be plugged into all sorts of devices to charge and not just wall outlets. She is even able to be plugged into a Pokedex to not only charge but even download various info on pokemon that is able to cook. Take their recipes and replicate them for human consummation or vice versa.

She also when it comes to charging this is another instant where her being able to eat and drink comes in handy. Though not as much as if she were to plugged into something with her USB plug. Consuming and drinking does give her some power to keep going. However, this is merely a secondary source of power meant to prolong her two hours for each hour charge battery life.

Grace is written down not as her mother anymore but as Serena's previous owner. With her father being listed down as her creator. Under current owner Ash is written down as he is listed as having been given Serena by Grace who wants to her continue gaining new knowledge on cooking through seeing it herself rather than stay with her.


	2. Mewtwo Strike Alternate Ending

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn, yveltal1993 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Alex Warlorn, yveltal1993 for adding this story to their story alert list

yveltal1993 for adding me to their Favorite Authors and Author Alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On New Island out in the middle of the sea a battle was raging between original and clones with the one the cause of this fighting being a clone of the legendary Mew, Mewtwo. Ash and number of other trainers were brought to New Island by Mewtwo to show off how superior he was were stuck simply watching as their pokemon were fighting possibly to the death with their own super clones

Meanwhile above the fighting of normal pokemon Mew and his clone Mewtwo were wagging their own battle against each other and were charging up for a huge blast that each side thought would bring a end this battle. However Ash had seen enough start running over to the trying to get them stop and having a bad feeling Misty hands Togepi over to Brock and starts running after Ash.

"Misty?" Ash asked shocked as he turned to see the water pokemon trainer grabbing his arm.

"Ash!" Misty yells angry he would do something this stupid.

Though Misty came to get him away from the begin caught in the crossfire it was too late for either of them to get out the way of the blast were heading towards them at alarming speed.

'If this how I am going to die there something I at least want to try just once' Misty thought as grabbed Ash and pulled him towards her just before the blast collided with them.

The explosion that follow the two blast colliding with the two pokemon trainers left a cloud of smoke that covered ground zero preventing everyone from seeing what was the fate of the two trainers that were caught in the middle.

Everyone even the pokemon that were previous battling to the death were waiting to see just what would be revealed as to what happened to Misty and Ash.

As the smoke began to clear it could be since that trainers from Pallet Town and Cerulean City had not been blasted into dust by the two attacks as someone of them had feared though what they saw next was shocking in more ways then more.

The effects of being struck by both Mew's and Mewtwo's energy blast did not result in the vaporizing the two unfortunate trainers caught at ground zero however the effect of the blast were almost just a bad in some ways. Seeing as both Ash and Misty while standing in the same place at the time of the collision were no longer flesh and blood as the mixing psychic energy of Mew and his clone had somehow transformed the pair into solid stone statues.

Stranger still was the position that the two of them were frozen into as they were petrified. Misty had her arms around Ash's neck and her lips were planted on his. Though there eyes were now nothing but vacant orbs. The emotions that must have been running through at the time were clear for everyone around them to see. Misty's eyes were partially close as she look into Ash's and her eyes seem to be giving the impression that she was confession her feeling to him just before the blast struck. It seem that she had some feeling for the black hair trainer and realizing this might be her last moment of life, she at least want to kiss him one time to show her feeling for him. While Ash's eyes wide with shock over what Misty and had and the confession she seem to be giving him with only her eyes and her actions with their final moment before becoming nothing more then the two incredible detailed stone sculptures.

Seeing the state that her mother was in Togepi wiggle its way out of Brock grip and cross the distance that separate them rather quickly.

Togepi walks up to Misty's leg and beginning poking at while looking up into her mother's eyes hoping to get her attention but it was useless as Misty's stony gaze never broken from Ash's and she remained oblivious to her Togepi's poking. Though it was clear the everyone else that the spike ball pokemon failed to accomplish anything from their attempt at get Misty's attention it was until Pikachu came over that they finally stopped. Pikachu then tried through the use of multiple Thunderbolt to revive the pair with no avail.

After seeing this Mewtwo realizes that it does not matter if he was clone or not and regrets that it took something like this for him to realize this. He had allow the angst over the lose of those important to him and feeling of betrayal at the hands of Giovanni and Team Rocket to overcome him leading this time happening. Thus the battle that started with Mewtwo want to prove he and his clones were more powerful then the original ended with sacrifice of Ash and Misty who were petrified as result of this useless fight.

However the question now that the battle between clone and original had reach a tragic end was how to deal with the aftermath of all this. Realizing that it would best if no one knew about what happened not only because Mewtwo was sure that those that when they overheard this story would come after him and his clone. It was also to make sure that no one would ever disturb Ash or Misty he at least owe them that much as he way of making up for doing this to them. Thus Mewtwo uses his power to erased the memories of what happen from trainer's and their pokemon and teleport them back to the surrounding area of the pier they had come from. Though the clone of Mew turn to see that Mew prevent his power from touching Pikachu and Togepi only.

'Why?' Mewtwo inquired as there was no reason the these two pokemon should be allow to remember what took place here if no one else was.

Mew then gesture over to the statue of Misty and Ash and then toward their pokemon who did not really trust either of legendary at the moment since they were the cause of them losing their best friend and mother.

'While it regrettable there is nothing that we can do that can help their trainers despite this being all our fault' Mewtwo said apolitically.

Mew then went about inform Mewtwo they should not make Pikachu nor Togpei forget their trainers as it could see their eyes that they have given up on them return to normal one day and thus neither should they.

'Fine I will allow you to keep your memories of what has occur here but never inform anyone of what has happened this day Mewtwo told them to this the two pokemon agreed.

Sometime after Pikachu, Togpei, Mewtwo, Mew and the other left now empty New Island each in search of their own goals.

Though overlooked in being transported off the now deserted island were the members of Team Rocket however their memories of the events that occurred had wiped.

"Hey Jessie, Meowth come take look at this is incredibly detailed sculpture of the twerps" James said as they wonder over where the stadium once stood.

There while there was no longer a stadium there Misty and Ash still stood in the same exact spot only rather then being on the ground Mewtwo created a pedestal for them.

"You are right this thing must have done by real perfectionist as I did not know better I swear this was the twerps turn to stone however what something this detailed doing here on this empty island" Meowth asked

"Hey you two stop looking at that stupid sculpture as we have more important thing to do like how and why are were even here on this island to begin with" Jessie said as she dragged them away from the two statues.

The three eventually got off the idea after seen a signal to their to their Magikarp sub yet James and Meowth were wondering what the plaque under the statues which read 'Life is despite where it originates is precious and share an equal value' meant exactly and what those statues had to do with it.


End file.
